Bygones
by GhostRider195
Summary: Raven had always been one to forgive. No matter the crime or the criminal. She would swallow any pain or offense and let the past be just that. Rapple drabble, T to be safe.


I know I shouldn't be writing random drabbles when I have another story to finish but plot bunnies happen okay sue me. Besides, Rapple is one of my OTPs and I had to write about them, this was meant to be happier but kinda turned into my own life experiences so fun shit.

Raven had always been one to forgive. No matter the crime or the criminal. She would swallow any pain or offense and let the past be just that.

She had always forgiven her mother, for her harsh words and cruel judgement. Raven knew the woman loved her deeply in her own way. She was only doing what she thought was best.

She had always forgiven her classmates who bullied her because she wasn't "evil". They were conditioned to think like that. They didn't know any better.

She forgave Apple for the heartbreaks and tears. It wasn't Apple's fault, she didn't know her nemesis was in love with her.

Until, of course, she did.

Tension slowly started to grow between them. Tension that didn't seem to have anything to do with their differing views on destiny.

But were they really so different anymore?

Apple had accepted that perhaps letting a dusty old book decide your life might not be the best solution. She would have her happily ever after some other way. And she was content for Raven to do the same.

Their old disagreement was finally put to rest. Suddenly, it didn't seem to matter so much anymore.

A new element was brought into their friendship. Something deeper, calmer, warmer. Raven felt almost as if an invisible cord attached them to each other. It excited and terrified her. Even though she never said as much, Raven knew Apple felt it, too. They were insync, inseparable.

Raven didn't know what had overcome that night. They were both curled up in her bed, watching some comedy on Hexflix that had them both in tears. In the midst of her laughter, it had just slipped out. Apple had looked so radiant beside her, mascara she hadn't bothered to wash off running down her cheeks. Her eyes were bright with mirth, and Raven could feel her body shake with amusement as she tried to hold back her giggles.

"I love you."

She smacked a hand to her mouth in horror.

Apple tilted her head, curiously looking at Raven. "Well, I love you 're my best friend."

Raven sighed. She'd already started this, might as well get it over with.

"No, Apple. That's not what I meant exactly. I'm...I'm _in_ love with you."

Apple had paused the movie with a tap on her Mirrorpad.

Raven fell back into her pillows, staring blankly above her. She was prepared for and expected the worst.

Apple hid her grin, responded casually, "Like I said, I love you too."

She resumed their movie, but neither paid much attention to it. Both were too wrapped up in each other, and the night ended in happy sighs and frenzied kisses.

Life was truly magic after that night. Their stories finally found their direction and now winded and twisted together, moving swiftly into destiny. A new fairytale was added by a new narrator, shaking off the dust of the same stories that had been repeated over and over for generations. It was new, it was fresh, it was their _choice._

They were made for each other, Raven's father had said. Even a perturbed Snow White had to agree there was something special about them, even if she strongly disapproved of her daughter's relationship on multiple levels. They were like clockwork, gliding through life together as if it was a dance. Certainly, they fought and had rough patches, but nothing seemed strong enough to sever the bond between them.

Until something did.

They were little changes at first, things so incharacter to Apple that Raven chose to ignore, even if they stung.

Just little comments gushing about how cute someone was, or bailing on Raven for a hang out at Hocus Latte with Briar.

Then she would disappear for the whole day, not replying to any of Raven's hext messages and then slipping in at some ungodly hour, with barely enough decency to apologise.

Things didn't change, not right away. Raven could feel things slowly rusting and falling apart, but there was nothing she could do. Not by herself.

Months went by, and Apple stayed consistently like messed up carousel. Constantly going in circles with her feelings, calling off their relationship on more than one occasion.

Raven didn't know why she was always so stupid to keep taking her back. She knew how it would end. It became more painful with each unintentional stab, but Raven forgave her.

She would seem so lost and so broken that Raven could not find it in her heart to send her away, especially when she held so much love for her. And so it continued, heartbreak after heartbreak, seeming as if it would never get better. But Raven couldn't let go. She couldn't let _her_ go.

But the choice was not hers to make.

Raven had always supported the right to choose, be it your destiny or simply what to have for breakfast. Everyone deserved to have as much control over their own lives as possible. She has never wavered from her stance, even when it broke her to her core.

 _This can't work anymore Raven, I think you know that. It was wonderful while it lasted, but every fairytale ends. I'm sorry. Yes, I'll be honest, there is someone else. He'll treat me right, please don't worry. I never deserved you. You need to find someone to love you fully. I've requested to be assigned a different room. You understand, don't you? You're still my best friend, but it's over for good this time._

 _-A_

Raven gave up trying to hold back her tears, after rereading the note for the third time. An icy weight had taken hold of heart, and drug it down to her feet. The cinnamon apple scented stationary had been folded on her pillow when she returned to her room. She had been so excited to receive the note that she failed to notice her roommate's belongings had vanished.

Purple flames leapt from her fingers and devoured the parchment as she fell onto her bed with a broken sob.

 _She still wants to be friends._ Raven attempted to ease the pain. _You're still important to her._

It was a throbbing, freezing pain that she could feel in her bones. She didn't know how she would get up tomorrow and face the love of her life arm in arm with someone new.

She screamed with an emotion she'd never felt before, purple light shooting out in every direction, shattering the mirror Apple had chosen for her roommate's decor.

But she knew she'd find a way to face tomorrow, she reassured herself as she slid off her bed and slowly approached the glass shards on the floor. It hurt now, but she knew it wouldn't last forever.

She picked up a particularly angled piece, turning it over curiously. Running it lightly across her palm, blood quickly bubbled up in its wake. She had to let go, save what was left of their friendship. She had to let bygones be bygones.

After all, Raven had always been a very forgiving person.

Fun fact! Suicide is not what's implied here. But she does do something. What do you think it is?


End file.
